


Newt and the Squigglemink

by OkeyDokeyLoki



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Bottom Newt, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, M/M, Magic, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Newt Scamander, Original Percival Graves Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkeyDokeyLoki/pseuds/OkeyDokeyLoki
Summary: Upon his arrival to America, one of his creatures escapes his case, and as though fate itself frowns down at him, his heat begins.Things, terrible things, are afoot, and it's only going to get worse.





	1. The Awkard Beginning

Across a busy afternoon street, between the sea of moving legs of varying densities, coat dulled by the lack of sunlight, the squigglemink scampered.

Newton Scamander charged after it, as fast as an omega in a brutal heat can run, Dougal wrapped around him and a smell-me-not spell coating his heated skin.

"Spiffy!" He hissed vehemently, causing a few muggles to look around a bit.

The squigglemink squeaked indignantly, disappearing around a corner.

He gave chase, the slick coating his thighs growing cold and the glands deep within throbbing angrily.

He hoped fervently that the sun wouldn't shine; sunshine caught the myriad of pigments in the cat-like creature and set it ablaze in color.

It already looked strange with its large caribbean-blue eyes and forked tongue, the latter of which hung from its mouth as it ran.

The muggles, for the most part, ignored it as it bolted up the street, some shaking their heads at it in confusion.

Newt threw spells at it, missing and thankfully not harming any of the people, but his magical core was already exhausted enough and couldn't afford much more, so he ceased fire and instead focused on his smell-me-not spell.

Dougal cooed in alarm as the squigglemink ran into the MACUSA headquarters.

An omegan distress call almost escaped his lips but he stifled it vehemently and continued running, volcanic with pheromones.

He followed it inside.

It weaved through the legs of witches and wizards, and disappeared further into the building.

Newt didn't often feel even remotely violent but fate was not on his side that day.

"We must return home!" He lamented, panting heavily as the hallways grew more dimly lit.

"Spiffy," he tried again weakly, anxiety creeping into his voice.

Spiffy stopped for a moment, turning her bulbous eyes on him, intelligence glittering in her gaze.

Then she walked off, further still, and disappeared into a room.

Relieved at the dead end, Newt ventured after the squigglemink, into an empty office.

Dougal released his hold and the wizard was visible again.

Newt scooped Spiffy up, the squirrel-sized creature cooing and contentedly flashing rainbow colors across its pelt.

He could feel the sweat across his body, the slick soaking through his pants, the air stifling with the smell of his primitive need.

"Dougal, can you take her back to the suitcase? I'm going to be a while," Newt spoke to the demiguise, who made an affirmative noise, accepting the squigglemink into his arms and scampering away, invisible in a moment.

He took a moment to breathe, his muscular chest heaving, crouched over with a hand on his knee.

He was very suddenly slammed with the scent of an unmated alpha, who smelt of mangos and coconut.

He collapsed against the side of the desk beside him, a violent cramp in his abdomen crippling him for a moment.

His own scent began to blaze with fertility.

"Omega?" The alpha choked out, pre-rut pheromones soaking the air.

"Alpha," Newt realized in a lewd breath, as Director Graves bent him backwards over the desk, sniffing at his neck.

"My charm..." Newt managed, referring to his lost smell-me-not bubble.

"No-spell wards," Percival growled, grinding his immense, erect, and clothed cock against Newt's thigh.

The time for talk was over.

The omega's instinct took over, and he fought back, a test to deem the alpha worthy or not.

He managed to dislodge Graves from his ass, but the alpha regained control, pinning his arms above his head with one hand while the other undid their pants until both stood in puddles of their trousers.

With a possessive growl, their boxers fell and Percival entered him less than gently, impressive cock filling him beautifully and stretching him in ways he thought weren't possible.

He cried out, his own dick straining and sandwiched between them. Percival's hand circled it, and pumped vigorously, the pre-cum it wept serving as lubricant.

Percival thrust deeply into Newt, buried to his balls inside him, seemingly aiming for something.

Newt had sex before, but nothing had ever come anywhere near the level of sensations he experienced.

Then his prostate was struck mercilessly, and tears ran down his beautiful freckled face as his legs wrapped around Percival's waist and his nails scratched at his broad back, still annoyingly clothed.

He fumbled at the buttons with trembling fingers as Director Graves fucked him, staring deep into his stormy gray eyes as the vest and then the shirt once it fell to the floor.

He pawed at Percival's perfect abs, an omegan purr rumbling through his chest in satisfaction as Percival rolled his hips, the movement punctuated by the sound of his slick-coated balls smacking filthily against Newt's pert ass.

The alpha brushed some hair out of the omega's face, the last gentle thing before he brutally rammed in, his knot inflating, and even as Newt's entrance was sealed shut he rutted desperately inside him still, eyes rolling back in his head.

Newt's body instinctually seized the knot and milked it roughly, which prompted load after load of cum as Percival came with a harsh, low growl. It pumped deep inside Newt until his lower belly distended from the amount, and he came onto Percival's abdomen.

Then, in the silence that ensued, Graves, chiseled torso heaving with satisfaction and an alpha purr, leant down and bit down on Newt's neck, stimulating the sensitive glands there.

Newt cried out, immediately wrenching himself free so he could lean up and return the favor, nipping at Percival's neck and leaving a matching scar.

They lay connected by cock and ass, sweat trickling down their bodies and soaking into their puddles of clothes.

Newt, tears streaking down his face, inhaled deeply. The scent of rut and sex filled his lungs.

Percival wiped the wetness from his face, and kissed along his jaw, tongue flicking out to taste his skin.

They lay that way a while, until the older man's knot receded enough for him to pull free.

He made as though to pull out, but Newt's heat was insatiable. It flared indignantly, and he cried out, reaching for his alpha, and Percival was helpless but to answer his call.

He thrust inside Newt again, lifting him so that he was seated on the desk, both hands on his ass as he undulated in waves of tandem into the other wizard.

Newt mewled with pleasure and relief, the omegan distress call dying on his tongue as his alpha fucked him.

Their minds cleared significantly, given time. "A-Alpha," Newt stammered, as Grave's body slid against his pleasantly.

"Mm?" Percival hummed quizzically, purring slightly at the feeling of his omega under him.

"Don't think we've been-" he paused to moan in ecstasy, "-properly introduced."

Percival chuckled, and leant forward to kiss him to silence him.

The younger man tasted of ripe strawberries and blackberries in his heat, his arms wrapping around his neck to hold him there and secure himself.

They fucked twice more upon the desk, Newt coming once untouched and once touched, his belly taut and slightly rounded with seed.

Percival pulled out, finally, seed spilling out slowly, and helped Newt to his feet.

The omega's legs buckled, and Director Graves caught him, holding him close.

"Try to stand," he ordered gently, and the younger wizard obeyed, testing his legs gingerly.

After about a minute, he could stand properly. Graves supported him as he walked, and helped him into his clothes.

"I'm sorry I brought you to this," Newt spoke quietly, a blush dusting his freckled cheeks.

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world," Percival purred.

"So sorry about Spiffy, it won't happen again," Newt squeaked, blushing, before Percival locked their lips together in an affectionate kiss before gently directing him towards the door.

"If you need me, touch the bite with your wand and I'll apparate to you. My name is Percival Graves."

"I'm Newt Scamander," Newt managed, to which the alpha nodded.

So, naked and still with an air of authority Newt knew with utter certainty he'd never possess, Director Graves continued working at his desk.


	2. The New Salem Philanthropic Society

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of you are terribly lovely for expecting more. Thank you for making the effort of commenting <3

Newt was already behind schedule, and his sudden heat had definitely thrown him off course.

He tried to leave Percival alone, but his body indignantly began to sweat and produce an alarming amount of slick the moment he stepped back into his rented flat.

He pointed his wand at himself, casting fruitlessly in an effort to stave of the desperate hunger that gnawed at his insides, and the ache within him that demanded the presence of his alpha. " _Aguamenti!_ " The water helped, but nowhere near enough.

He stripped with a flick of his wand, before laying it aside and trying desperately not to think about the way his little omega dick throbbed against his thigh.

It wept clear, impotent seed, and he curled into himself, and surprisingly, managed sleep despite his need for sustenance.

His dreams were fevered, stained a passionate, red-soaked gray. The mist around him writhed with him as he squirmed.

Percival stood in the distance, clothed, but his eyes were wrong.

Instead of the soothing stormy gray eyes, the irises were white and he stared hungrily at Newt.

Normally, this was a pleasant thought, that his alpha should want him so desperately, but the way Percival looked at him was a hunger for blood, for violence.

He seemed to crave his omega's pain, and Newt tried to run, bare feet sinking into the gray, almost muddy ground.

His heart pounded and his lungs dragged gulp after ragged gulp of air, but the alpha was faster, stronger, with nails like flint and unforgiving muscles.

Newt fell, under the weight of the wrong-looking alpha.

Then, he woke from the dream, soaked in sweat and slick, facedown on the floor.

Finally, stifling his guilt (he didn't want to be an inconvenience. Ever), he snatched at his wand and held it impatiently to his torn throat.

Almost immediately, his alpha came, in a whoosh of neatly tailored suit coats.

He caught Newt from his sudden descent to the floor. His eyes were right again, and he drowned for a moment in them, clinging onto the shoulders of his crisp jacket, probably soaking it with pheromones.

"Why did you wait so long?" Percival asked gently, brushing aside tears Newt wasn't aware of producing.

"You were working," Newt whimpered pitifully, before pulling himself up to his alpha's matching mating bite, and nuzzling into it. Percival purred down at him.

He retrieved his own wand from the depths of his clothes, a handsome black wand, and with a flick his powerful body was bared to Newt.

Newt took his time worshiping his mate's body, rubbing his face against him with a soft purr.

"Nothing could keep me from you," Percival purred, delighted.

Newt let himself be pinned to the bed as his mating bite was bitten anew, and in such close proximity with his alpha, the terrible, overwhelming heat lessened.

This time, Percival kept eye contact with Newt, growling gently whenever he attempted to shut them.

Sweat dribbled into his eyes as his alpha filled him perfectly, but he kept them open. He would not disobey.

Director Graves was gentle and slow, gradually building the pace. He lasted longer by far than when they'd been atop his desk.

 

* * *

 

 

Newt discovered that the sheets were cold when he woke, and without doubt he knew his alpha wasn't there. However, Newt knew with certainty that through the haze covering his memory, his alpha had definitely mentioned finishing up work.

Newt was displeased.

Nevertheless, he stood up and dressed, packing his suitcase as he went.

Alpha had also suggested they move in together, and Newt was nothing if not obedient and sweet.

He left quickly, animals chuffing from within the case curiously.

the streets were busy as usual, ignoring him as he walked briskly to rendezvous with his alpha at MACUSA headquarters.

Normally, Newt was an observant man, cautious and polite and quick to avoid confrontation.

In his excitement, he ran full-force into a beta who  was on hiis way to the bank.

They fell, their cases knocking together and tumbling to the ground.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry," the beta said hurriedly, standing and offering a hand to help Newt up.

"I'm terribly sorry. I'm afraid I was a bit nervous and I didn't look," said Newt as he rose from the ground awkwardly.

"You're nervous? I need a loan!" The beta moaned in despair.

"For what, if you don't mind?" Newt asked timidly.

"Well, uh, I'm trying to start a bakery.  Oh, gosh, I haven't said my name, have I? Jacob Kowalski." He extended a hand.

Newt took it. "Newt Scamander."

"British, huh? Anyway, I have to get to the bank. Nice, er, meeting you," Jacob said, snatching his case and running off.

Newt looked after him wearily and walked on, collecting his case.

Before long, he spotted a crowd gathered on the steps, most of which held signs with fists and fire.

"There are witches here, my friends! They could be anyone around you, ready to take from you what is most precious!" Mary Lou Barebone, or so her poster read, gestured to the reluctant, miserable-looking children behind her.

Newt walked on quickly, but not before noticing a pretty beta in the crowd who looked extremely offended by her speech. She caught his gaze momentarily, and he looked away.

For a long moment, he walked silently, when he realized very suddenly that his suitcase was so very silent.

He unlatched the end, and opened the case, balancing it against him.

The case was empty except for pretty, sugary pastries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will hopefully tie together neatly. Poor Newt is in for something he won't like, but hey, update.


End file.
